Somebody's Knockin' Pt 2
by aweena
Summary: Firstly, if you haven't read Somebody's Knockin', don't read this one until you have. This story is about how the team rescues Chiron from the Goa'uld, if he's even alive at all. And Mitchell is in a situation he can't get out of.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Before you read this, you should read the story called Somebody's Knockin', first. That's the one before this one, obviously, from the title. Anyways, I don't own these characters, but I wish I did, because I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to live in this town...no, I'm kidding. I love this town. Iowa rocks. Well, here's the first chapter:0D**

**Seriously.**

**Read the first story,**

**or this will make**

**no sense at all.**

**Somebody's Knockin' Pt. 2**

Chapter 1

Two days later, Cameron was out of the infirmary, and heading down the hall towards Daniel's quarters. Landry had finally given in and allowed a rescue team to search for Chiron. They'd discovered the Goa'uld ship a few lightyears away from the planet Chiron was captured from. They were to send a rescue team later that day, and, of course, Cameron was going to join them, whether the others liked it, or not.

He reached the door and knocked. The door slid open, and Daniel was there to face him.

"Cameron? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked Daniel.

"Yes. I am ready," said Cameron.

"You are? So you're wearing _that_ for a rescue mission?" asked Daniel, referring to the green uniform Mitchell was wearing.

"Yeah, so? I don't want to wear black. It's hot," Cameron said.

"Cameron, go get the black one on," Daniel told him, then closed the door before Cameron could say anything else. He couldn't even remember what he went there for in the first place.

_I guess that decides it._ Cameron went back to his quarters, changed, then left. He ran up the stairs, then went into the gateroom, where he met up with Landry.

"General Landry," said Cameron.

"Yes, Colonel?" said Landry, looking up from a paper Walter was showing him.

"I just thought I'd stop by and..." Cameron couldn't think of an excuse at the moment. He just wanted someone to talk to.

"You're bored, huh?" asked Landry, reading Mitchell's mind. "That happens. You get locked up in the infirmary for a few days, and you get lonely. Don't let it make you annoying, though, please. There's boredom, then there's annoyance. Two very different things. Sam was actually looking for you earlier. You should go and talk to her, Colonel. She's been worried about you, and so have I. How are you handling this? Are you sure that you're ready?"

"Sir, it's my fault he was captured-"

"No, it's not. The only people fault goes to is the Goa'uld. Do you understand, Colonel?" asked Landry.

"Yes, Sir," said Cameron. "Thank you, Sir."

Landry nodded, then Mitchell turned and headed to the lab, knowing Sam would be there.

"Sam, you got a minute?" asked Mitchell when he found her there.

"Always," said Sam, closing a portfolio.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"No, I was just adding a few touches to a report. What's up?" she asked him.

"I just want someone to talk to. We're not leaving for another four hours, and I'm starting to lose my sanity," said Cameron.

Sam laughed. "Pull up a chair."

Cameron did as she said, then began to speak. "So, what's the plan for the mission?"

"We'll be going to a planet closest to where the Goa'uld are heading, which, from what I've concluded, is P3X-414. We get find a way on their ship when they land on the planet, and rescue Chiron. It should be a piece of cake," said Sam.

_Yeah, a piece of cake._ "You ever notice how much General Landry's name looks like laundry? I would pay you fifty bucks to call him General Laundry," said Cameron, getting a laugh from Sam, and laughing a little, himself.

"Maybe tomarrow," laughed Sam. "How are you feeling?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, why?" asked Cameron.

"Cameron, you were just shot not even a week ago, and you're going on a rescue mission to try and save a man we don't even know is alive," said Sam.

"Sam, I just feel that I need to do this," said Cameron.

"And what if he's already dead? What will you do, then? Are you just gonna forget about him? I know you won't, Cameron. You're not like that. But it's gonna eat at you," said Sam.

"I'm going to assume he's alive, Sam. I have to, or I can't do this. If he's dead..." Cameron's voice trailed off as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Your intentions are good," said Sam.

That made Mitchell's head snap up.

"What did you say?" asked Cameron.

"I heard about the talk you had with Teal'c. He's right, you know. He always is. You should listen to what he says," said Sam.

"I know. But good intentions won't save a life," Cameron told her.

It was quiet for a moment before Sam decided to speak. "Someday it might."

**There's that chapter. I hope that you guys like it! Bie:0D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, peepls. Sorry it's taken so long to get this in. It's been like, a month, I know, but I've been busy, and every time I went to type this, I'd have to go clean, or shop, or something. But not today! Woo-hoo! I don't own any of these characters, but I do own the plot. And it thickens, just to let you know. Hey, if you replace the 't' in thickens with 'c', it's chickens.**

**Chapter 2**

They reached the planet, which was very much like the one Chiron was from. Like America in the 1600's.

"Man, I could swear this is the same planet. Creeps me out," said Mitchell.

"Yeah, you're right," said Daniel.

"Operator, patch me through to Sam," Mitchell said.

"Cameron, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam laughed, for she was standing beside him.

"I'm right," said Mitchell, and then it was quiet. They were all hoping that the Goa'uld were already at the planet, and they wouldn't have to set up camp until they arrived.

Sam looked over as she noticed Cameron starting to limp.

"You need to stop?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm fine. And I'm right," Cameron joked.

"I regret ever have saying that," said Daniel.

"Oh, come on, Danny. You know you love me," said Cameron.

"Are you in pain?" asked Sam.

"A little," Mitchell admitted.

"Then we need to stop. Your stitches might be coming undone, and you'll be bleeding like a gutted pig, if that happens," said Sam.

"You can't have me slowing you down. Besides, we should be there pretty soon," said Cameron.

With that, Sam let it go. He wasn't going to listen to her, anyways, and she knew it.

But to her surprise, Mitchell was right...again. They reached the village, and got the same reaction they did from Chiron. A man named Fulknoir greeted them, and though he was being friendly, they got the sense that the Goa'uld were already at the planet.

"We're here to help you. Or try, at least. Have you heard of the Goa'uld?" asked Daniel.

"No," the villager said quickly. "We've never heard of such beings. Now you must go. You've overstayed your welcome. Now go, go," said Fulknoir.

"We can't leave, Fulknoir. They took one of our friends, and we want to get him back, but we can only do that with your help. Please," said Daniel, glancing at the others.

Fulknoir hesitated a moment, then said, "We've heard of the Goa'uld. They're here, in our village. But you must go, or they will take you in there ship. We do not want to be the cause of your death. Leave while you are still alive."

"Have you ever had one of your friends taken by them?" asked Daniel. "Many of our friends have been killed, taken prisoner, and wounded by the Goa'uld. Can you take us to the leader?"

Cameron looked at Daniel and smirked. Teal'c didn't get it.

"All right," said Fulknoir. "Come with me."

So they followed Fulknoir to the center of the village, entering a small hut. This almost scared Cameron. The hut looked almost exactly the same as the one from the last planet. Not to mention that it had the same Goa'uld. When Cameron and Teal'c entered through the doorway, Sha'kura shouted for the guards immediately.

"We don't mean any harm. We just want back our friend. If you won't give him back willingly, we will take him back by force," Daniel said quickly.

"Why have they returned?" asked Sha'kura, pointing to Teal'c and Cameron.

"We are part of their team," Teal'c said.

"Do you have our friend?" asked Cameron.

"What friend do you speak of?" asked Sha'kura.

"His name is Chiron," Sam said.

"Are you sure he is not James Bond?" said Sha'kura, looking at Cameron. "Or perhaps Sam Fisher?"

The others looked at Cameron questionably, but Teal'c spoke, instead.

"It would seem that Colonel Mitchell has memory problems," Teal'c explained.

"Listen, Shabahooka, or whatever your name is. My name's Cameron Mitchell, all right? We're looking for our friend, Chiron. You know, the goat guy?"

Sha'kura gave him a confused look.

Sam took the opportunity to say, "We just want him back. Is he still alive?"

"Yes. I believe so. But I want something in return," said Sha'kura. "Or perhaps, some_one_."

Sam wasn't liking this. "Like what?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Him," he said, pointing to Cameron.

She knew it. But she wouldn't let it happen.

"Fine," said Mitchell.

"What!" shouted Sam, a little too loud. "No! You can't just give yourself away to a Goa'uld!"

"He just did," Sha'kura told her. "You will get back your other friend, but I get this one."

With that, Cameron was taken away by two guards.

"Just get him back, Sam!" Cameron shouted back to her.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Daniel.

"Kill him. He murdered my guards many days ago, and he will be punished. Teal'c," said Sha'kura, turning to face the Jaffa, "you will be set free, along with your others, but I expect not to see your face again."

"Do not expect so strongly, Sha'kura," said Teal'c.

"Then maybe I should get rid of you now," said Sha'kura, taking a step toward Teal'c, and Teal'c did the same to Sha'kura.

"No," said Daniel. "Are you willing to trade anything else?"

"I am not. His death will suit me fine. And a slow death it will be," said Sha'kura. "Lead them back to the gate. Your friend will bet here when you arrive. If I see any of your kind again, I will not be so lenient."

"But the only reason your guards were killed was because you took our people prisoner," Sam objected.

Just then, one of the guard whirled around and caught her cheek, sending her to the ground. Teal'c charged at the guard, but was quickly thrown back by one of the bigger ones. Daniel turned and helped Sam back to her feet as the Goa'uld spoke.

"Do not talk to our masterin that tone!" he shouted.

"Let them go, Buron. Lead them to the gate," said Sha'kura, so then they left.

An hour later, they were back at the gate, and, as Sha'kura had promised, Chiron was there, but looked as bad as Cameron did when they found him on the other planet.

"We'll be back for him, Sam. Don't worry," said Daniel.

"I know," she said. "Chiron, are you all right?"

Chiron lifted his head as he leaned his back against the stargate. "I will survive. How did you find me?" Chiron asked.

"A miracle," said Daniel. "Come on, we have to hurry back to the base." He put Chiron's arm around his neck as Teal'c dialed to Earth. A moment later, they wre back at Stargate Command.

"Where's Cameron?" was the first thing out of Landry's mouth.

"Sha'kura wanted a trade. Chiron for Cameron. We tried to stop him, but they took off with him," said Daniel.

"Damn it. Not again," said Landry. "Looks like our rescue mission turned into a game of hide-and-seek."

**Yup. Cliff-hanger, I know. But I love cliff-hangers. Who doesn't, right? Especially the movie "Cliff Hanger" with Silvester Stalone in it. whistles :0D Bie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyup. Seems like there's not many people into my writings these days, or into Cameron Mitchell, for that matter, so this is the last chapter. JUST KIDDING! Thanks to lil Cwick and , I'm going to continue to write, and I'd continue, anyways, but it makes me feel better to know that there's actually people out there reading it. Thanks you guys:0D**

**I don't own any of these characters except for Sha'kura and all of the other peeps I made up. I made up Cameron Mitchell. Not. I wish. Happy beginning of June! No more school:0D**

Chapter 3

"You will be set for execution at dawn," was the first thing Cameron heard when the door opened to the holding cell he was in. From the looks of it, he was on the Goa'ulds' ship. He just wished that the others found a way to get him out of this. Or he'd have to do it, himself, and he knew that it wouldn't turn out nicely for anyone. But a part of him was glad that he'd done it. Chiron was safe. At least, he hoped he was. He was positive that Sam would've came back with an army if Chiron hadn't made it.

"How nice," Cameron said to Sha'kura.

"You will pay for your insolence. You will be poisoned. And you will die alone," he told Mitchell.

Mitchell just smiled smugly and said, "Are you so sure about that? I've got friends in high places, and even though I'm as annoying as hell, they stick their necks out for me. And I do the same for them. You should leave these people alone. And all the other ones you've enslaved or wreaked havoc on. I'm warning you."

"And what will you do about it?" asked Sha'kura.

"I'll do all I can," said Mitchell. "You don't really know what you've got til it's gone, do you? Just wait."

"Oh, I will. And when I watch you suffer as you die a slow and painful death, I will know that my people have been avenged for what you did to them," he said.

"But will mine for what you did?" Cameron asked, not expecting an answer.

Sha'kura said nothing, but turned and walked briskly out of the cell, leaving Cameron in the dark.

He had to think of a way out of there, and he knew it. He was trying to put on a show, trying to look confident, but for all he knew, the ship had already taken off, and Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Chiron could all be dead. And not to mention that he, himself, was scared to death.

_Don't think like that. They're fine. They'll be here. They always are, _Cameron tried to convince himself. But he was loosing faith fast. He wasn't sure if he was going to walk out of that place, or if he was going to be drug out. And he couldn't help but feel anxious, waiting for the door to open again. He had no idea what time it was, and then the thought hit him; if he was to be killed at sunrise, then he was still on the planet, and the others still had a good chance of finding him.

But that thought didn't shake the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomache. _Maybe I'm hungry..._

**Sorry, that's it, for now. It's 12:12 in the morning, and I'm pooped. Seriously. I've been staying up until 1 in the morning for the past week or so. Cameron's not the only anxious person here, you know. I hope you like this chapter. Now that school's out, I should be able to update more often. Oftener. I like oftener, better. It's a hilarious word, or however you spell hilerious. I've been using that word in my stories for like, six years, and I still don't know how to spell it. It's sad, I know, but true. Anyone know? I can't remember who, but one of you guys out there told me how, but I can't remember. Bie:0D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I've only gotten reviews from like, three different people, but I also understand that not many people like the idea of Cameron replacing Jack. I don't, but Cameron's still an interesting person, and I like to write about him, and at least you guys read it. I'm stupid. Ok, I don't own these dudes or peeps, except for certain mindful ones that have names which are hard to pronounce. Hope you enjoy it:0D**

Chapter 4

"So, he's done it, again. What are we going to do with Chiron? Returning him to his planet, right?" said Landry to the others in the Conference Room.

"Yeah. Sir, Cameron could be dying at this very moment. Shouldn't we be doing something?" asked Sam.

"We are doing something, Colonel. I have people working on this situation at this very moment,'" he told her.

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied.

"General, I believe that we should try to take this Sha'kura down. From the looks of it, he's enslaved many planets throughout the galaxies, and millions of people are in danger," Daniel said.

"We'll worry about that later. But right now, Colonel Mitchell is my main concern. Now, if that's all you have to say, then I suggest you get ready for the rescue mission. Seems like a daily thing, now," Landry joked. "I'm sure they've come up with a plan by now."

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Daniel said.

Teal'c also got up, bowed his head slightly, then followed the others out of the Conference Room.

Once they were all ready, they met up in the Gate Room, finding Landry there, also.

"Our troops are almost ready. Ametuers. Were you breifed on what to do?" asked Landry.

"We were," Teal'c said.

"Good. So, you get in there and out of there as fast as you can. You got your C-4 and all?" asked Landry.

"We're ready, Sir," Sam said with a smile.

"Ok," he said. "Just a little nervous. I want Mitchell back, and when he gets here, I'm putting him on a leash. A shock collar. Something to get him to stick with us. As much as I enjoy a vacation from him, I don't want him hurt. You got it? Bring him back."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said, again.

She looked at Daniel, then to Teal'c as the troops came in, and they all headed down for the Embarkation Room.

"Be safe," Landry said through the mic, then they left.

The general sighed as they stepped through the gate, then rubbed a hand over his face.

"They'll be all right, Sir," said Walter. "They always are."

"Yeah. But who says it's not just luck?" asked Landry.

"General, luck doesn't save people from situations like this hundreds of times. They know what they're doing. They've been doing it for a long time. They'll be all right," he said again, and with that, Landry let it go.

**Sorry, I know it's a little short, but so am I. That was a joke. Well, I've got my permit, to let you know. So stay off the roads. I don't want to have to pay any hospital bills. You don't have to review, but they're appreciated! Bie:0D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as, or more than, the last chapter. I don't own any of the SG-1 characters, and I didn't create them, then sell them. So if there's something wrong with them, it's not my fault. It's Chuck Norris's. No, I'm kidding. Chuck Norris rocks. Here you go:0D**

Chapter 5

Sha'kura strutted into the 'dungeon' of the ship and over to Mitchell's cell. "Your time has come, Colonel. The entire village knows what you have done, and they know that your death will occur in very few moments. I have even invited a few of them to come watch. Entertainment is hard to find in these parts of the galaxy, as you well know, and it seems that this just might raise their spirits."

"Have fun with it while you can," Mitchell said. "You might get away with killing me, but you won't get away with killing and enslaving millions of people across the galaxy. Just thought you should know that. Watch your back."

Sha'kura was about to open the cell when Garune entered the dungeon.

"Sir, our vessels are being attacked," Garune told Sha'kura.

"What do you mean by this?" Sha'kura asked, standing up from his seat.

"It is taking fire, Sir. Two have already been destroyed, and we have just received a message from the third. Should we pull out, Sir?" asked Garune.

Sha'kura said nothing for a moment as he thought over his options, then broke the silence. "Pull the troops out. We will leave at noon tomorrow."

Garune bowed, then said, "What shall become of the prisoner?" as he glanced over at Mitchell.

"Ah, I he will be punished, but I will have to reschedule our little session," said Sha'kura, with a small smile.

"Very well, Sir," said Garune.

Cameron stood up to face Sha'kura through the bars. They glared at each other for a few moments, then Sha'kura spoke. "Your death, unfortunately, has been post-poned. We will be leaving late tomorrow, then you will be dealt with accordingly. Do not think we have forgotten," he spat out, then left Cameron to the darkness.

_Ten minutes earlier..._

"Our troops are almost ready. Ametuers. Were you breifed on what to do?" asked Landry.

"We were," Teal'c said.

"Good. So, you get in there and out of there as fast as you can. You got your C-4 and all?" asked Landry.

"We're ready, Sir," Sam said with a smile.

"Ok," he said. "Just a little nervous. I want Mitchell back, and when he gets here, I'm putting him on a leash. A shock collar. Something to get him to stick with us. As much as I enjoy a vacation from him, I don't want him hurt. You got it? Bring him back."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said, again.

"There's something I left out. Kinda slipped my mind. The Tokra have decided that they would help us get Mitchell back, and I knew that we would need all the help we can get. I contacted them a few hours ago, asking them for help, so they sent back a response a few minutes ago and said they'd love to help us. They're sending in a few ships and they'll be attacking the Goa'ulds' ships orbiting the planet while you guys go in and get Cameron. It's sort of a diversion. Hopefully, it will work. Good luck," said Landry.

She looked at Daniel, then to Teal'c as the troops came in, and they all headed down for the Embarkation Room.

"Be safe," Landry said through the mic, then they left.

As they stepped through to the other side of the gate, they turned on their radios, then filed out; Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel were to

head to the village while Lt. Jonson, Lt. Banner, Mjr. Renkan, and Lt. Baker guarded the gate.

Once they reached the village, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c walked into the hut Sha'kura had been in the day before, but they found it empty. Completely empty. Sam hurried out of the hut, the others following her, and she went up to one of the villagers.

"Sir, can you tell me where the man is that was in that hut yesterday? Sha'kura?" she said.

The man said, "Yeah, yeah. He moved all of his stuff out a while ago," the man said quickly.

"Did he have another man with him. A prisoner, maybe?" asked Daniel.

"You mean the traitor? He was executed this morning. Sha'kura said that he was going to be punished for something, or other, I don't much pay attention to that man. He is a player. A killer. Nobody here likes him. Was this man a friend of yours?" asked the man.

They didn't say anything for a moment, then Teal'c spoke up. "He was a dear friend of ours. Thank you for your kindness," he said.

"Gee, I'm sorry. I really am. I gotta go. See you," said the man.

"They killed him? This morning? Damn it! If we would've gotten here a few hours sooner, then-"

"Colonel Carter, there was nothing we could have done. We did not know of their plans. But we have plans of our own, and we must follow through with them. He will be avenged," Teal'c said quietly.

"He's right," Daniel said, taking a deep breath.

"I know, but I just can't...he's dead, you guys," she said, her eyes watering.

"And we can mourn his death later, but right now, we've got a job to do. We'll be back in less than an hour, Sam. It's the least we can do for him," Daniel said, a tear threatening his right eye. "Let's get it done, huh?" he asked, forcing a sad smile.

Sam was still quiet, then said, "All right. We'll do it for him." She checked her pack for the C-4 and triggers, then they headed towards the Goa'uld ship outside the village.

**Yes, I know what you're thinking. No, actually, I don't. Well, I might, if you'd tell me...thanks for reading! I've got like, two or three more chapters left until I'm done. I've been listening to Ice-T for the past two days, and it's been motivating me to write. I don't know how, but I feel like writing when I listen to his CDs. He's awesome. Well, I hope you like it, and I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next week or so. I'll try. Keyword, TRY! Really, though, sometimes I don't even get on my computer for like, three to four days in a row, so I don't know. Bie:0D (and thanks for the previous reviews:0D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I can't really say I was busy, because I'd be lying. Or lieing. However you spell that. I've just been very confused. Like Patrick. Yes, I am. Well, I tried to make this chapter longer. Also, if you like to read Atlantis fics, there's this really good one I'm reading right now called Devil You Know. Not to be confused with THE Devil You Know. The Devil You Know is also a good one, and it's also an Atlantis fanfic, but it's from like, a year ago by someone else. Well, here's the chapter. I don't own these characters, not all of them anyways. Some guy from Pluto owns them. That's why he knows so much about the stargate program. He knows too much...**

Chapter 6

The team snuck onto the ship after darknesss had taken over. They had received information from the villagers that the Goa'ulds were to leave the next day at noon, so they knew they had to move in soon, or Sha'kura would get away, and so would his hinchmen. Avoiding the occasional guards that passed by, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were able to reach the cargo hold, where they were to set up the C-4, detinate the explosives, then leave the ship, head back to the stargate, then they'd be on their way back home.

Once they reached the cargo hold, Teal'c puled off his pack and unloaded the explosives, as did Daniel and Sam.

"All right, stick 'em on the doors in here, and a few on the walls, to be safe," Sam ordered.

"Very well," Teal'c responded, doing as she said.

"Listen, when we're done here, we're to meet back up on the hill, right?" Daniel asked the others.

"Yeah," Sam said, concentrating on the task at hand.

"What was that?" Daniel said, holding still for the moment.

"What was what?" asked Sam.

"I hear it, also. Someone is nearing our position," Teal'c said.

At that, Sam pulled her weapon as one of the guards walked in, looking around, as if he heard them the entire time, knowing they were still there. Following the guard was a familiar face. A face Teal'c recognized.

"Garrune," he whispered to Sam and Daniel, who were all hiding behind boxes. As footsteps grew nearer,Teal'c jumped from his position, attacking the person closest to him, the guard. Garrune pulled his weapon on Sam, who had stepped out to help Teal'c.

"Sam, get down!" Daniel shouted. Knowing it wasn't soon enough, he jumped up and pushed Sam back, getting shocked by the zat gun Garrune carried. Sam got up dizzily, realizing Daniel was still on the ground. She pulled the trigger of her 9mm, hitting Garrune on his shoulder. Garrune didn't do anything for a moment, only stared at the others in the room with confusion on his face, then retreated out of the room as Teal'c took down the guard.

"Daniel, are you all right?" she asked, nealing down. His eyelids fluttered in response, but he said nothing. "We gotta get him outta here, this place is gonna blow in less than ten minutes. Let's go," she told Teal'c, pulling an unconcious Daniel to his feet, stringing her arm around his waist, and his arm around her neck.

About halfway down the hall, Daniel became partly concious. "Sam?" he slurred as she drug him along.

"We're gonna get out of here, Daniel. This ship is going up in flames in about 8 minutes. Can you bear with me a little longer?" she asked.

"Mm hm," he said, shifting more of his weight off of her so she could walk easier.

"We are nearing the entrance," said Teal'c, looking ahead.

Cameron sat in his cell, waiting to hear the footsteps of Sha'kura to sound out through the silence. A moment later, he did hear footsteps, but they weren't the usual loud, strutty type Sha'kura possessed. It was shuffling, limping, even. He stood up to see Garrune appeared from the darkness of the room. He was clutching his shoulder, which seemed to be bleeding badly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cameron asked, sort of amused.

"I have come to get you out. Your friends apparentlybelieve you are dead, or they would not have come here to blow up this ship. You do not deserve to die for what you do, Colonel Mitchell. I do, though, and that is why I must remain on this ship. You, however, must go with your friends. I heard them speaking. You have less than five minutes, now, to leave this ship, or you will die with the rest of us," Garrune said.

"But why are you helping me?" asked Mitchell.

"Because I ly awake at night in guilt, and when I finally close my eyes, nightmares assault my mind. I cannot live like this, and I will not. Good-bye, Colonel. I will see you. Remember me for the good I've done, not the bad," said Garrune, sitting on a bench in the room, his face paling from the loss of blood.

"That I can do, Garrune, but you can come with us. You still have a chance to do good," said Mitchell.

Garrune sighed and pulled the key out of his pocket that went to the door's lock and tossed it to Cameron.

"Leave, before your friends forget about you," said Garrune.

Cameron unlocked the door, then tossed the key back to Garrune. "It could come in handy in your afterlife. Good luck, Garrune. Thanks," said Mitchell.

"Just go. Farwell, Colonel Mitchell," said Garrune, the Cameron nodded, then left the room, running down the hall, trying to firnd the exit on that damned ship.

Sam and Teal'c left the ship, dragging Daniel behind, who was still half-concious, and ran up the hill as fast as they could.

"Two minutes," said Sam.

"Should we not get back to the gate, Colonel Carter?" asked Teal'c.

Sam hesitated a moment, then said, "We'll wait until Daniel can get his feet back, then we'll go."

"Very well," said Teal'c, nodding to her. He then looked up at the ship as they lied on their stomaches on the hill, trying to avoid being seen by anyone who might come by.

Mitchell ran as fast as he could despite the wound in his shoulder, which had started bleeding again. He was weaponless, slow-monving, and had less than two minutes before he was blown to bits if he didn't start hauling it. He metal clanking a moment later, so he hid around the corner, waiting for the guards to appear.

But there were more than he thought.

As one rounded the corner, Cameron grabbed his staff weapon, kicked the guard in the stomache, then fired at him, hitting him on the side. Four more appeared, and Mitchell took down two before they retreated to the other side of the corner.

He knew time was running out, and he had to make a decision, or this would be it for him. He charged around the corner, taking out three of the five left, then felt a burning pain in his side as he hit the ground, the staff flying from his hand. He felt his head hit the ground as he blacked out, knowing he was going to die.

"Ok, let's go. It's gonna go off in about thirty seconds, and it's probably best we don't stick around to get blown away with it," Sam said, helping Daniel to his feet. "Can you walk ok, now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I got it. This is gonna be hell when we get back, you know that right?" he asked her, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She offered a sad smile, then they walked off twoards the gate.

**Yeah, yeah. You wanna kill me now, right? Too bad, cause you don't know where I live. Bwa ha ha ha! Yeah...I'm not crazy, I'm just psycho. Eyup...well, I hope you liked this chapter, and the next chapter's coming up pretty soon, so yeah. Bie:0D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyup. Happy late fourth of July! I've been really busy the past couple of days, so I haven't been able to get onto my computer, even, but here I am now. Superman Returns is a movie worth watching, people. So watch it! No, I'm kidding. Well, here you go, and I hope you like it! I don't own Cameron, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, the Goa'uld, Walter, Caroline, Landry, or any of the other SGC characters, and all that other stuff. **

Chapter 7

The SGC had already sent Chiron back to his home planet when Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c returned from their mission. He'd been sent bearing the good news that Sha'kura had been defeated.

As the week went by, they made arrangements for Mitchell's funeral, a full-out military funeral. It was hard to do, since they didn't have a body, but it was planned for the next day, and they had to figure out the expenses.

Daniel had been looking for Sam for the past half hour, and finally found her in the lab, by herself.

"Tammy, I told you I'm fine," she said without looking up.

"Tammy?" Daniel asked, causing Sam to look up from her paperwork with a startled expression on her face. "I wasn't aware I'd changed my name."

"Sorry, Daniel. She's been coming in every hour to check up on me, and I keep telling her I'm fine, but she-"

"You're fine?" asked Daniel. "One of your team mates...one of your friends just died. Excuse me if I don't take your word for it." Sam said nothing, so Daniel went on. "He was a good friend of all of us, Sam. Even Teal'c's isolated himself. But we can't keep it up like this for long. We're still a team, and teams work things out. Ok?"

"Daniel, he...it hasn't even been a year, yet, and he's went and got himself killed-"

"He saved Chiron's life, and that's what counts. It's not like it was suicide, Sam. He did it for...I can't believe I'm going to say this...he did it for the greater good. You have to understand that, for your sake, and for his. He didn't die in vain."

Mitchell awoke to a strange smell. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but it was strange.

He sat up on what he thought looked like a cot, from what he could see in the dim light, but plummeted back down due to the pain that spiked in his head. He turned his head slightly, as not to upset the pain again, and took in his surroundings. He was in a small room with a small window, in which the moon shown through, there was a strange plant hanging from the ceiling, and a cabinet beside his cot.

_Not too bad. Just needs a wide-screen and a sound system, and we're good to go._

He sat up more slowly this time, then planted himself at the edge of the bed, trying to will his body to stand up. Once he finally did, the room spun like a tilt-o-whirl in fast-forward. He set a hand on the wall to steady himself as he headed towards the doorway.

There was no knob, so he pushed it open to reveal a slightly larger room, in which a man was sleeping. He recognized the face, but couldn't quite get the name right. Garan...George...no, not George...Gorek? He noticed the man starting to stir, then finally opened his eyes.

"Colonel Mitchell, what are you doing?" asked the man as he sat up. "You must rest. You have a full day ahead of you," the man told him.

Mitchell wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing he could say. At that moment, he sensed something was wrong. He thought back to what had brought him here, but only pieces of his memories flashed by too quickly to see exactly what they were. He remembered something about a fire...no, an explosion.

His vision started getting fuzzy as dizziness took over him once again, but this time, his had no wall to told on to. He waited for the impact of the ground to meet him, but it didn't come. Instead, he was layed back onto his cot.

He looked up to see the familiar man hovering above him with concern etched on his face. _Garrune._

He thought of one thing before he blacked out, the thing that had been bothering him since he woke up: why couldn't he remember anything?

**Eyup. I know, it doesn't explain much, but it lets you know that he's alive and...ok, he's just alive. Well had been thrown out the window along with his memory. Yeah, I'm evil. I know it. Bie:0D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. The really, really big delay. Thank you, everyone, for the reviews. They help me a lot. A can't think of everyone's names right now, but thank you Lil Cwick, dragon person, sorry , I have a bad memory, and everyone else. I don't own Stargate, or its humor...well, maybe a little, but ok. Did you know that they're thinking about making an SG-1/ Atlantis Crossover MOVIE? That is soooo cool! They're having a cross-over _episode_, but they're thinking about making a movie, too. Well, here goes the chapter...and my dignity...no, really. I'm kidding. Here you go! **

Chapter 8

"Why the hell can't I remember anything?" Cameron asked Garrune as he ate his bread.

"You were involved in an explosion, and you hit your head on something, which most-likely caused your lack of memory," Garrune said. "Do you remember who you are?"

"No. All I remember is what a television is, _what_ I am, and who you are. And that's about it," Mitchell told him.

"You are Colonel Cameron Mitchell," Garrune said. "You were captured by a Goa'uld, but escaped, with the loss of your memory. Perhaps your friends will return to this rock, and you may go back with them."

"But I don't know who my friends are, or what they look like," Mitchell said.

"I do. Do not worry about that, Colonel. In time, you may regain your memory, hopefully enough for you to remember where you are from," Garrune said, but hesitated before speaking again. "Your friends believe you are dead, Colonel Mitchell."

"But you just said they'd come back. Why the hell would they come back if I'm dead!" Cameron said, standing up. "Are you saying I'm trapped here?"

"No, I am saying that it may be a while before you will be able to return to your home. You have to either remember your dialing sequence, or wait for them to return," said Garrune.

"So my chances of going home are what, slim to none? This is gonna take a while."

"It will take time, yes. But time will heal the most severe of all wounds," Garrune told him.

"I hope you're right."

A week had passed since the funeral, but Sam still had her mind on Cameron. Damn, she missed him. She wished more than anything he was there with her, just to make her smile, to get her mind off his death. They'd gotten there too late. Just by a few hours. She knew they shouldn't have left him there, in the first place. And even though they had, they should've got back right away.

"Sam?" she heard from behind her. She twisted around to see Daniel in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Yeah?" she said.

He walked into the lab and sat down across from her with a look of concern on his face. "Do you wanna talk?"

"No, not right now, Daniel. I'm pretty busy," she told him, looking down at her papers.

"Sam, you haven't gone on a mission for nearly two weeks, you can't be working on a report," said Daniel.

"Actually, I'm writing a report on that thing," she said, pointing at a circular objects with different colored lights protruding from its exterior. "I'm thinking it's the Halkinians' version of our earthquake monitors. It recorded what looked like sizemographic readings, and I think that-"

"Sam, you're obsorbing yourself into your work so you don't have to think about him," said Daniel. He looked at her, setting a hand on hers. "It's ok, Sam. It's normal. I'm not gonna say it'll get better, because it doesn't. It was a quick, painless death, Sam. Besides, and I'm not trying to sound like those movie actors, but he's moved on to a better place."

"Garrune?" asked Cameron as he changed back into his old clothes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I think I remember a symbol. I'm not sure, though. Listen, even if I do somehow remember each and every symbol to my gate address, how will I know which order they go it? I mean, come on. I'm near hopeless, here," said Cameron.

"Sit down," said Garrune, so Mitchell sat. "Close your eyes and relax. Breathe in deeply, hold it for a little, then let it out. Repeat it six times. Then let your mind drift. Something is sure to come to you, Colonel Mitchell."

Cameron closed his eyes and did as the old man told him. A moment later, he caught a flash of a man. He had dark skin, and a symbol on his forhead. Somehow, they were close, but he didn't get a name. Then another man, but he got a name, this time. _Laundry?_ No, what was laundry? Clothes. Landry. _General Landry_. His boss.

Mitchell tried to think of his gate address, but he kept getting the same symbol each time: an arrow pointing upwards with a circle on the top, like a sun coming over a mountain. Another symbol darted through his mind, and was gone as fast as it came, but was there long enough for him to recognize it. A circle, then a curved line. He sat for a while longer, but nothing else came into his mind. He didn't really care, at the moment, though. He knew that he was one step closer to finding out who he was, and where he belonged.

**Eyup. I've been listening to piano music the past three days, to see if it'll changed my aura, and I think it is. It's inspired my writing, and I'm through with my writer's block. See, I had this huge writer's block that was the longest one I'd ever had, about a month, but now it's over with. I ate it. Well, I hope you like this chapter, bie:0D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I don't own this, and school starts the 21st, so I'm gonna have to finish this quick. I'm not talking about ending it open, or anything, just going to try and update more often. By the way, in the previous chapter, I said that Mitchell was talking to Garrune AS he dressed, but I meant AFTER he dressed, ok? Ok. That was an accident, and it sounded WAY wrong. For Mitchell. I have nothing against gay people, in fact, I believe people should be able to do anything they want...and when I say anything, I mean, proffessionally anything. Well, not anything...Yeah, that was Jack. Hilarious. I know how to spell hilarious, now! YAY! Thank you peepls! Here you go!**

**Chapter 9**

Two more weeks went by, and he'd remembered nothing. He was beyond frustrated-heck, frustrated washappy-joy compared to what he was feeling. He was annoyed more than anyone in the entire godforsaken universe, and further. He only wanted to go home, wherever that was. He missed it, even_ longed_ for it, although he didn't even remember it. But he wanted to more than anything in the world. More than anything in the galaxy. He was driving himself crazy trying to think of something, anything, that could take him home.

Maybe he would have to live there for forever? No, he couldn't stand that. He wouldn't. He'd have to remember something, wouldn't he? His memory should eventually come back, right? The only thing he got was images that left as quickly as they came, and they were hardly able to be seen. He always got feelings of Deja Vu, which led him into deep thought, and he wouldn't eat for the rest of the day.

Mitchell looked up from the book cover he'd been staring at for the past hour. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It was a childrens' book that he'd found at one of the local markets. The picture on the front was of some kind of creature. It had four legs, was tall, with a thick neck, and long hair growing between its two ears that grew upright from its skull. He knew there was something like it where he was from, but he couldn't match the creature with the name. Something...it started with an 'h?' Maybe. Hose? No, hose was something else, something also familiar. That picture reminded him of someone, someone close. Family. An old woman. Yes, she had one of those creatures, and he would ride on it when he was little. _Horse._ The word snapped into his mind, so abruptly it nearly scared him, but soon that feeling was replaced with excitement.

"Horse."

Sam walked into General Landry's office, nearly a month after Mitchell's death. She'd been told the matter was urgent. She was meeted by a smile as she took a seat across from Landry's desk.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Landry asked her cheerfully. A little _too _cheerfully.

"I'm...fine. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've been told you want to go back to the planet? Are you sure that's a good idea, after what happened there?" Landry said carefully.

"Sir, I just want to make sure that the people there are still safe. Who knows what could've happened in the time that we were gone? More Goa'uld may very well have compromised the planet, and killed many of its inhabitants for what we've done. I just want to-"

Landry cut her off. "Make sure the people are safe, Sam, yes. I get the picture. I'll send a team in an hour. I'm guessing you want to join them?"

"Yes, Sir. And I beleive Daniel and Teal'c would like to, also," Sam said.

"Of course. Get ready," Landry told her with a smile.

She smiled back, standing from the plush chair, then said, "Thank you, Sir. It means a lot to me, Sir."

He smiled, once again, and said, "I know what 'thank you' means, Colonel."

"Yes, Sir," she told him, then turned and walked out of the room.

Exactly an hour later, the team met up in the Embarkation Room, painfully short one member.

Daniel knew they probably wouldn't need the weapons they carried with them, but you could never be too careful, huh? The only thing he figured they'd do is scare off the villagers, if there were any. He hoped he wouldn't have to use his.

Teal'c looked up to the control room as Walter's voice was heard over the intercom while he spoke out, "Chevron Seven, locked." He turned back to the blue pool of energy, then followed Sam's lead as he walked up the ramp, followed by Daniel, Lt. Jonson, and Mjr. Renken.

He felt a familiar sensation as his body was demolecularized for what could have been the thousandth time, then remolecularized as he shot out through the puddle.

The gate shut down behind them just after Mjr. Renken left the energy pool, and they were left in the middle of the grassy plain.

Sam headed towards the treeline, ready for the insanely long trip back to the village.

The team reached it an hour later, to be met by a kind-looking woman, appropriately dressed for the surprisingly cool weather. Sam had suspected it to be warm, like the last time they were there. She hadn't really paid attention to the MALP readings before they left. her thoughts were preoccupied by something else...someone else.

"You are the people that saved us from the Goa'uld," said the woman, and it wasn't a question. She seemed overly happy to see them, and Daniel thought it strange that she was smiling so broadly.

"They haven't come back?" asked Daniel.

"They have not. Garrune wishes to speak with you. He-"

"Garrune?" Teal'c asked incredulously. "Is he not unwelcome among your people?"

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. The very person who was responsible for Cameron's death, still alive, and living among these people. Were the villagers trying to play them? She could have sworn he died in the explosion.

Teal'c led the team to an abandoned corner in the village, leaving the woman to herself.

"I believe they are trying to set a trap. Something is not right," said Teal'c, speaking in a low voice.

"You're right," Daniel said, and it brought back the memory of when he'd said that very thing to Cameron when they'd first arrived at this planet a month ago. _I'm right._ He didn't regret saying it. Mitchell had been right about more than just that. But he'd been wrong to give himself to the Goa'uld. Hadn't he? How could he have just left his team like that? _His team_, that _he_ was supposed to take care of. But he'd done it, himself. But he came back. He didn't stay gone.

"Maybe we should check it out, though. I haven't seen anything Goa'uld-related. Have you?" asked Sam, looking at Teal'c.

"If I had, I would have spoken," he said, though kindly.

"Yeah, sorry. We've got our weapons advantage, if they try anything. You wanna?" she asked the others.

"Sounds good to me, ma'am," said Lt. Jonson. "It's worth a look."

"Guys?" she asked, daring anyone to state an objection.

"He may have only switched sides. He might actually just want to talk," Daniel said, agreeing with her.

She nodded, then they walked back to the woman, who had stood there the entire time.

"Where is Garrune?" Daniel asked her.

"I will show you to him," she said to the others, so they followed her lead as she walked down the dirt street. Minutes later, they came to an old house which could have been mistaken for an indian pueble, if not for the wood door and lack of mountain side. "He is here. I will leave you to speak with him," she said, then walked away.

"You ready?" Sam asked the others, and recieved nods, so she knocked on the door, and it opened. She expected to see Garrune, but instead, it was a tall, auburn-haired man, and it nearly took her breath away. It was Cameron.

**Ohhh, I am SO evil. I know it. Now you can all kill me...if you want. But I don't think, deep down inside, you really want to, because you will never find out what happens next. I will put up the next chapter BERRY soon, so you don't have to go nuts, like I am right now. Even I'M wondering what will happen next. I know. I'm evil...SO evil. Well, don't die on me, now. Bie:0D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Told you I'd be back...soon. Soon enough for you to not go crazy. Unless you were already on the edge, and this just sent you off...if that's the case, then I'm terribly sorry. Thank you people for your reviews. All that good stuff. I don't own these characters, although I've just convinced Brad Wright to let me rent them...bwa ha ha ha! What to do, what to do...this is the first time I've reached chapter 10 on a fanfic!...anyways, the outcome!**

**Chapter 10**

Cameron stared blankly at the woman, as he couldn't think of what to say, and obviously, neither did she. She seemed vaguely familiar, like he knew her, somehow...the keyword, how? Behind her were many people, but only one caught his eye. A brown-skinned man with a symbol on his forhead. The man he'd seen two weeks ago in a memory he'd obtained. He was confused to hell, and...what the hell was hell? He shook his head, and spoke.

"Excuse my manners, ma'am, would you like to come in?" Cameron asked her, stepping aside, looking at each person, trying to remember why they were so familiar.

Sam was stunned. Ma'am? There was obviously something wrong with him.

She saw Garrune approach from behind Cameron, and thought to go after him, but Teal'c beat her to it. He pushed Garrune up against the wall and held him in place by wedging the man's neck between his forarm and the wall. "What did you do to him?" Teal'c asked, applying pressure with his arm.

"Let him go, now!" he heard Cameron say as he felt metal touch the back of his neck. Teal'c backed away from Garrune, the gun still pressing against his skin.

Sam decided it would be a good time to step in. "Cameron, it's us. We're just trying to help you. Put your gun down. Please," Sam said, overwhelmed by emotions. She was happy he was alive, stunned, even, but scared of what had been done to him, and angry Garrune had a part in it.

"Shut up. Remove your weapons, then we'll talk," Cameron said, glancing at Sam with emotionless eyes.

No matter what happened to Cameron, whether he was somehow bad, or brainwashed, Sam knew he would be fair, and give them a chance. At least, she _hoped_ he would. She nodded to the others, at the same time, removing her machine gun, pistol, but leaving her knife, hoping he wouldn't search her. Once everyone had removed their weapons, Cameron pointed the gun at Sam.

"Everyone had a knife. Where's yours?" he asked her.

She sighed, then removed her knife, tossing it onto the ground beside her.

Cameron, looking satisfied, lowered his weapon, but didn't holster it. "Go in there," he said, pointing to what looked like it could have been a frontroom. Once they were all in and seated, he put his gun away. "What brings you here? And how do you know my name?" He was desperately hoping they knew something about who he was, or where he was from. He'd nearly given up hope.

"Why doesn't he remember us?" she asked harshly, turning to Garrune.

"His memory was damaged when you blew up the ship. You did not know he was alive, it was not you fault. But, nontheless, he was nearly killed, as was I. I let him go, and intended to stay, but I heard him...cry out, if you will. It was pained, so I went to see. He was alive, but severely injured. I carried him from the ship and brought him back to health. Physically. Not mentally, though, unfortunately. He has no rememberance of who you are, who he is, and where he is from. I have tried to help him regain him memory, but it has been mostly unsuccessful," Garrune said.

"But we thought he was executed by Sha'kura," said Daniel.

"He was supposed to be, yes. But our ships were being fired upon, so we had to leave, and postpone his death," Garrune explained.

"I remember you," Cameron said, pointing at Teal'c. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Teal'c," he replied.

"Cameron, we have to get you back to the base. You need to get checked out by our doctors. Come with us," Sam said.

"Garrune?" Cameron said, looking to him for assistance. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, and it scared him to death. He was supposed to be happy, wasn't he? That he found his friends? What was wrong?

"You need to go home, now, Colonel Mitchell. It is well past time. Go," Garrune said.

"Thank you for your help. I won't forget about you," he said, then laughed.

"You will try, at the least," said Garrune, getting at why he laughed.

Cameron stood, as did everyone else. He turned to Garrune, then held out his hand. Garrune took it, and Cameron shook it. Garrune looked confused, and so did Cameron, after he thought about what he'd just done, and why he'd done it.

"It's a hand shake. You do it when you leave," Daniel said, understanding Cameron's confusion.

"I'll be back, Garrune," Cameron told him.

"Go," Garrune said, then sat back down. "I will be here."

"Thank you," he said, before turning and heading out the door, after stopping while the team picked up their weapons.

"So, who are you guys?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I'm Sam, this is Daniel. You obviously know Teal'c. This is Lt. Jim Jonson, and Mjr. Zach Renken. I don't think you've met them, yet. We can explain everything when we get back to the base, ok?" asked Sam. "It'll be easier, once you're home."

Cameron looked at her as they walked and gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Home."

**Home, home on the base! Where the beer and the soldiers lose grace! Where often is heard an explicit word! And the sky is not seen all day! Except for when you go off-world! Oh, he's farther from home than he knows...(what does she mean?) Dun dun dun dun! Bie:0D**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a real thing! No, I love Bo Bice. So...what DID I mean? You will soon find out. Or will you? Well, again, I STILL don't own these characters, kinda wish I did, even though they're a HUGE responsibility. Ok, these LARGE word prints are getting out of hand...or are they? Ok, I don't want to end this just yet, so I'm gonna make a few things so I don't have to end it...Hope you like it:0D**

**Chapter 11**

Cameron continued to walk as the sky began to darken. He was beginning to get cold, even though he was sweating. He had a feeling something was going to happen, something bad. He just didn't know what, yet. Maybe it was nothing. He was probably only excited about finding out who he was. Probably.

He listened to the twightlight sounds, the insects, or, what was to be confused as insects. They sounded like some kind of insect, but he couldn't think of what they were called. It made him frustrated, that he couldn't think of something so simple as the name of a bug. _Crickets_, he thought a moment later. The wind blew through the trees, making an eerie creaking sound.

As they reached the gate, relief flooded over him. He watched as Daniel dialed the gate, then saw the giant puddle leap out at them, settling back in the ring a moment later.

"You ready to go home?" Sam asked him.

"Never been more happy in my life," said Cameron with a small smile.

"Let's go," said Sam, walking forward.

Teal'c walked through first, then the Lieutenant, Major Renken, and Daniel. Sam stayed behind with Cameron for a moment.

"It's ok, Cameron. You're gonna get your memory back, and this'll all just seem like a bad dream," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, then walked forward.

"Sam," he said.

She turned back toward him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. Just...thanks," he said.

She smiled and said, "You're my teammate, and a good friend, Cam. I'm just happy to have you back," she said. _I just wish it was all of you. _She turned around, then continued to walk toward the gate.

Mitchell looked at her for a moment, then decided to follow. Just as he was about to reach the gate, a bright light enveloped him, paralyzing his nerves, but burning his skin at the same time. He tried to move, but couldn't.

Sam saw a blinding light flash, so she turned quickly, to be met by Cameron being lifted in the air. He was surrounded by the light as he continued to be lifted higher.

"Cameron! Cam, no!" she shouted. She raised her gun, trying to see if there was a ship, or something, anything to shoot down and get Cameron back. They only just found him, and now he was leaving again. What the hell was going on? Where was the light coming from?

She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her, unable to speak. The pain of being lost, then found, and being taken away again. The pain of the piercing light, the pain of losing _her._

Sam stared up at the sky, and in less than a second, he was gone. He disappeared, as did the light. Was it some kind of alien beam? What? Her eyes welled up with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. Now wasn't the time. There was never a time. She quickly whirled around, then ran through the gate.

**Yes, it WAS kind of short...ok, it was VERY short, but I had to stop it there. I love cliffies. They're the best. And yes, I will give you all permission to kill me...once the story is over. But who will get to me first?...ME! Bie:0D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eyup, here's number 12. I hope you like this one, and I hope it comes out longer than the last chapter...hmmm. I love pudding. Chocolate pudding. Who took Cameron? And why? And why does this has nothing to do with the story's summary? I still have to change that...they were only supposed to rescue Chiron, but now look what's happened! Ahhh! I don't own any of these characters, and all that, except for the people things who took Cameron. Those are mine. Eyup... :0D**

**Chapter 12**

"Son of a-"

"Sir-" Sam cut him off.

"I can't believe this happened again!" Landry shouted in the Conference Room. "What is this, the third time? Fourth? I'm gonna kill every damn alien that poses a threat to us. I mean, how many people really hate us this much! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know what it was, Sir. Like I said, this bright light just...came out of nowhere and surrounded Cam. The others were already through the gate when it came out. There was no warning that it was coming. No signals, or anything," Sam explained, taking a seat.

"Don't get too comfortable. You guys still need to get down to the infirmary. You shouldn't even be in here, now. Carolyn's gonn chew my ass off. Figuratively speaking, of course. Get going, then," said General Landry.

Cameron awoke to darkness, and a biting cold. He tried to sit up, but found himself strapped down to whatever he was laying on. He turned his head, sending pain shooting like fireworks behind his eyes. Trying to ignore his newly found headache, he tried to make something out that could tell him where he was, but he only saw darkness. He raised his head up as far as he could without being choked by his neck strap, but that didn't help anything, either.

He thought back to what had happened, and remembered a light, and Sam. Sam, looking at him helplessly. And him being helpless. Hell, he didn't even remember who Sam was, but missed her. He missed everyone he couldn't remember. The people who knew him, but he couldn't remember.

It was deathly quiet in the room, or wherever he was. There was no wind, no footsteps, nothing. Just quiet. Just darkness.

God, was he dead? Is that what death was like? Cold, dark, and quiet? No, that couldn't be right. There was a God, wasn't there? If there was, why was this happening? Then he remembered that everything happens for a reason. At least he remembered that. Why couldn't he remember the important things, like his friends, and family? Did he even _have_ a family? Of course he did, didn't he? Everyone has a family...

At that moment, he heard something. Someone unlatched something. The door? He didn't see any light where a doorway would be. He heard footsteps, then, and breathing. There was something different about the steps of whoever was in the room with him. They weren't human. At least, he didn't think they were. There were two sets of steps, but only one set of breathing. What the hell was he dealing with?

Just then, a bright light flooded the room, literally blinding him for about a minute, until his eyes adjusted as best they could. Things were still blurry when he saw a face hovering above him. Was it a face? He thought it was, at first, but now he wasn't so sure. It looked to be a bug-eyed creature, with a sluggish face. He turned his head a little to look at the rest of the creature, to find the creature wearing a ruddy-eggplant colored robe-type wardrobe, and also saw a table beside the creature, covered with strange utinsels, but he could guess they weren't for eating with...or were they?

The creature said nothing, just stared at Mitchell, so Cam decided to break the silence.

"Who are you?" asked Cameron.

No answer.

"Ok, _what_ are you?" he tried.

Still no answer.

"Do you talk?" Cameron asked.

Nothing.

He was really getting tired of this. "What do you want with me?"

The creature still said nothing, but turned to the table and picked up a strange-looking object which resembled a sort of miniature electric saw.

"Yeah...what are you wanting to do with that? You're not a carnivore, are you?" Cameron asked, considering the possibility.

It said nothing. The thing turned back toward Cameron and tore open his shirt, removing it from his body.

_This doesn't look good_, he thought as the creature began to stare at him again.

"What is your name?" the creature asked, speaking for the first time. It's voice sounded normal enough, not like those things in the movies.

"Now you wanna talk? Damn, I've been asking you all sorts of things, and now you say something after scaring me half to death with that thing? I asked you first," Cameron said.

"What is your name?" the creature asked again, sounding more agitated this time.

Cameron, deciding not to agravate the creature anymore, said, "Justin," he lied. Hopefully, this time, he would remember it. "Now what's yours?"

"Your full name," said the creature.

"Case. Justin Case," he told the creature.

"I am Danoir Shekliv," the creature told Cameron.

"Russian?" asked Mitchell.

"Rushing what?" it asked.

"Nevermind. What do you want with me?" Mitchell asked Danoir.

"What were you doing on our planet?" Danoir asked.

"_Your_ planet? Listen, I've been living there for the past month. Why didn't you take me before?" he questioned.

"Why were you on our planet?" asked Danoir.

"I was captured by the Goa'uld. I was held against my will," said Gellen.

"Where are you from?" Danoir asked.

"I don't know," he said, then realized how pathetic that sounded. Of course they wouldn't believe him.

"Tell me," it said, turning on the saw, which emitted a whirring sound, "where you are from."

"I swear to God I don't know. I lost my memory when I was with the Goa'uld," said Cameron.

"Did you? Then you had better pray that you regain it, or you will be in much pain. And you will not leave here, until my superiors have their answers. Do you understand?" Danoir asked him.

"Listen, Danoir," Cameron said over the sound of the saw. "You seem like a reasonable...whatever you are. At the risk of sounding like Jean-Claud Van Damm, can't we all just get along?"

"We cannot, unless you have information for me to give to my superiors. When you do, you will be set free," it told him.

Cameron knew he was in a rut that he couldn't get out of. He didn't know anything they wanted to know, but even if he did, he wouldn't tell them. Maybe it was better that way. Nothing would slip if he became delirious.

"I don't have anything for you," Cameron said, breaking eye contact.

"Then I am sorry for your fate," it told him. That was the last thing it said before the saw was lowered to his chest.

**Ouch...that's gotta hurt. And now it shows that his life is endangered because of the loss of his memory. Just think, all of this started because they wanted to...see new people. Sorry, I had to say it. Eyup. Well, I'll be back! Bie:0D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! I'm back...again! Don't come with me if you want to live! Ah ha! Well, I have to change the rating on this story, because it's gonna have some blood and gore and all that. So, if you don't like that, then you might not want to read this chapter, and DON'T WATCH HOSTEL! Ok, Hostel, Saw, Saw II, The Hills Have Eyes, and Wolf Creek are the scariest movies ever. Hostel's the best, though. Hostel II is coming out in January. They start filming this month. Yay! Well, hope you like this chapter, and I don't mean to freak anyone out by doing this chapter...well, maybe I do, but what are you gonna do about it! Huh! I don't own anyone but the strange torturous creatures...hope you like it:0D**

**Chapter 13**

Cameron opened his eyes slowly as he came back to awareness. He rolled over on his side from his stomache, sending pain through his chest. He could smell blood, and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

He lied down on his back and put his hand to his chest, feeling a large gash from the top of his sternum to his belly button. He felt wet blood trailing down his side and on his arms. He wiped the blood off his hand, then put his hand on the wall in the dark room. He wasn't in the same one, he could tell that much. This one had no tables, it was just a room. Then again, they could have just removed the tables.

He pushed himself on the ground, biting back a pained scream, and rose to his feet. He didn't know what he was going to do now that he was standing, but it helped, somehow. He didn't feel as helpless, even though he felt weak. He felt along the walls, looking for a door, and found what he was looking for, but there was no way to open it from the inside. It felt like an automated sliding door. He'd need a keycard.

He walked back over to the wall, leaving his hand on his still bleeding chest, and sank down to the floor. He sighed, then closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the wall, letting himself drift into unconciousness.

"I have not seen him since yesterday," Garrune told the team.

Landry had sent SG-1 back to the planet the day after Cameron had went missing, and they'd asked nearly half the villagers, but ended up with nothing.

Sam looked at Garrune, trying to determine whether or not he had something to do with Mitchell's disappearance. He looked sincere, but so did Pierce Brosnan in 007. This could all just be an act, and they were falling for it. But wouldn't anyone?

"Why should we believe you?" Daniel asked Garrune. "You worked for the person who is responsible for all of this."

"Did Teal'c not work for the Goa'uld at a time in his life, as I did? I made a mistake, just as he did, and should I not deserve a second chance, also?" asked Garrune, rising from his seat.

Sam looked down. This was getting to be too much for her. She just wanted her friend back, safe. She wasn't asking too much, was she? No, all she wanted was for Cameron to come home. Why was that so hard?

"We'll be back in a couple of days. If you hear anything about him, be sure to tell us when we get here," said Sam.

Garrune nodded, sitting back down.

Sam turned around, ignoring the looks from Teal'c and Daniel, and left the home.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks, then followed. They walked fast to catch up, and when they did, Sam continued to ignore them.

"What was that? Sam, we're gonna get him back. One way, or another-"

Sam cut Daniel off, "What the hell does that mean? Dead or alive? Damn, it, Daniel, I just can't-"

"Sam, that's not what I meant, and you know that," Daniel told her.

Teal'c chose this time to speak up. "Should we not be looking for Colonel Mitchell, instead of arguing?"

Sam glared at Daniel for a moment, then sighed, defeated. "Sorry, Teal'c. You're right, we should get back." She looked away from them, then continued to walk.

Daniel decided not to press her anymore. He knew how she was feeling. The same thing happened to her whenever something would happen to Jack. She had a short temper, and isolated herself. But he didn't blame her. It was her way of dealing, and she was dealing better than he thought she would. He only wished they would find Cameron in time, before Mitchell gave up hope. Or before Sam gave up hope.

Cameron heard the footsteps before the door opened, and was ready for whoever entered the room. He hit the thing on the back of its head hard with his elbow, sending it to the ground. He leaned down and removed the gun from the creature's holster, and stood back up.

Mitchell turned around and stumbled out of the room into a brightly lit hallway with white walls. He kept one hand on his chest, feeling his blood slide down onto his forearm and drip off his elbow, resting his other forearm on the wall to steady himself as he continued to staggar down the corridor.

He began to feel dizzy, and he knew it was probably from loss of blood. He had to get to the control room before he blacked out. He walked for a while without incident, and came to a large door. _Damn it!_ He'd forgotten to grab the keycard.

He heard an alarm sound a moment later, and knew he couldn't go back, and he couldn't go forward. He saw one of the alien creatures round the corner as it pulled its weapon. He raised his at the same time, managing to pull the trigger before the other gun went off. He ran over to the thing, and found a keycard it one of its robe pockets. He ran back to the door, sliding the keycard through, and it slid open. To his surprise, there were only a few of the aliens in the control room, and he was able to take them out within seconds.

He ran up to the control panel, realizing it was much like the Odyssey, scary enough. _Wait-how'd I remember that? _ He found what looked like hail controls, and tried to contact Prometheus.

"If you guys can hear me, I need help. I'm in this ship...I don't know where the hell it's at. I've managed to get away for a few minutes, but I can't get off here by myself," he said, then stopped it, sending it a moment later. He erased the contact information from the database just before he was shot in the back by a stunner, then dropped to the ground.

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! That's not much of one, but it kind of is...does Prometheus get the message? What's gonna happen to Cameron? And will Sam lose hope of finding him? Dun dun dun! Bie:0D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, it took a while to get this up, but not as long as it used to. Did everyone watch the 200th episode! It was like, the awesomest thing, ever! Well, I don't own the characters of Stargate SG-1, Joseph Malozzi, Brad Wright, and that other guy do, so yeah. I don't know. Well, I don't, anyways. That's all I know...or is it? Listen, I don't know which ship got blown up, or whatever, so if I sent the message to the wrong ship, I'm sorry, but I seriously can't remember, so I sent it to the Prometheus, which I think is the one that got blown up. By the way, this is a little graphic and gory, so yeah. Just thought I'd warn ya. I hope you like it:0D**

**Chapter 14**

Daniel waited in the Conference Room with the rest of the team for General Landry. He'd said it was important, but Daniel couldn't think of anything more important at the moment than getting Cameron back. Landry'd called them back from the planet an hour after they'd got there. Sam wanted to see if there were any traces of who or what had taken Cameron. She was frustrated beyond anything when Landry called them back to Earth.

A moment after that thought, Landry entered the room and sat in his chair at the end of the table.

"Prometheus just contacted me with some very important information. The seargent received a message this morning, and he recorded it and sent it to me to listen to, and I believe it's important that you listen to it, also," Landry explained. He set a recorder on the table and pressed play.

_If you guys can hear me, I need help. I'm in this ship...I don't know where the hell it's at. I've managed to get away for a few minutes, but I can't get off here by myself, _they heard, then it cut off abruptly.

"Colonel Mitchell sent this to us from what we believe to be the alien ship that took him, but we haven't been able to trace it, yet. They're working on it up there, as we speak," said Landry.

"How'd he remember how to contact us? He didn't remember the gate address, how could he have remembered this?" asked Sam. "Nevermind, that's not important. How are we gonna get him off?" asked Sam.

"Well, once we find the ship, we'll have to formulate a plan, and that's another reason I called you all here," said Landry. "Have fun with it," he said, standing up, then he walked out of the room.

Sam looked at Daniel, then to Teal'c, confusion etched on her face.

"I guess we should get started, then?" said Daniel.

Teal'c nodded slightly. "Indeed."

Cameron wondered if they'd gotten the message. He hoped to God that they did, because he really didn't know how he was going to leave this place, if they didn't. He knew he was going to die, unless they found him. He was in a hopeless situation, but he had hope. _A hopelessly hopeful situation_,he thought.

When he'd woke up, he'd found himself strapped down to a table, once again, but he couldn't sense anyone else in the room. It was dark, just like before. As far as he could tell, it was empty, with the acception of himself.

Just when that thought occured, he heard the door slide open as light flooded the room, then heard clicking a moment later as the creature walked over to the side of the table.

"Danoir?" he asked the creature.

"It is I," said the voice.

"Listen, I swear I don't remember where I'm from, ok? There's no sense in doing this if I'm not going to be able to give you any information. I don't _have_ any information to give you. Why don't you just end this?" Cameron asked Danoir.

"Justin, you are a prisoner of our species. You will not leave, and you will not be killed. You will stay in this room until we have received the information we seek. Where are you from?" asked Danoir.

Cameron didn't speak. He knew there was no sense in talking to the creature. He didn't need to be told he wasn't going to leave. He didn't need to be told he was going to be tortured. He knew the drill, but he didn't want to face it.

"Answer my question," said Danoir, more forcefully.

Cameron felt a sharp pain in his side as a metal object met with his skin, sinking through flesh as blood seeped out through the wound. He winced, but made no sound as the knife was jerked from his body. He squoze his eyes shut for a few seconds, then slowly opened them and looked at Danoir.

"I can't," he said, still looking it in the eyes.

"Then I can't help you," it told him.

Danoir held up a figure that looked like a small black bottle. He pushed in on a button, sending flames shooting out of the side. Cameron figured it must be their version of a lighter.

Danoir lowered the lighter to Cameron's knee, holding it there for a moment. "It will be easier if you tell me willingly."

"I never take the easy way out. You should know that by now," he half-joked, then looked back up at the gray ceiling.

He felt the fire make contact with the cloth of his pants, the heat burning his skin as the it covered his knee, snaking up his leg, searing away his flesh. He didn't scream as the pain took over his body, but wasn't able to hold back the whimpers that escaped. He felt it burning on his side as it continued its way up. Everything began to blacken and gray, then he thankfully closed his eyes as he slipped into unconciousness.

**It's a LITTLE graphic, I know. But I love it. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but we've been having homework every night and all that. My sister's having her baby Tuesday, a C-Section, and I had concessions Friday night, and yesterday, I went to Mt. Pleasant to see JO DEE MASINA! I don't know if you spell her name like that, but she was sooooo awesome! She was signing stuff after the show, and my sister and I ALMOST got her autograph before she left, but it was awesome, anyways. Well, bie:0D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my peoples. Dude! Come on, I only got one review for the last chapter. I know you guys can do better than that. But the one I got was a good one, THANK YOU LILAQUAMARINE! And, as always, Lil Cwick! Did anyone watch the last episode of Stargate SG-1? I wasn't going to say this, in case anyone missed it, but you're gonna find out, anyways. They killed off Colonel Paul Emerson! I seriously cried after they did that! He was sooooo cool! Everyone! Please go to this website and sign a petition to try and get Stargate renewed! Hurry! http/ Also, I'm changing Prometheus to Daedalus. I'm gonna spell it like that, cause I don't know how it's really spelled. Also, this will take place when Vala takes a part in the team.**

**Chapter 15**

Cameron was caught between concious and unconcious states when he felt someone pulling at him. He felt dizzy as he was lifted off the table and thrown to the ground. He jerked completely awake when his head hit the floor, and then a bright light hit his face, then was gone. He sensed the agonizing pain in his leg and side as he attempted to roll over on his back. Once able to do that, he pushed himself up to lean his back against the wall.

Barely able to see, he looked down at the damage done by the flames. He couldn't make out much, but he saw blood, and knew from common sense that he wouldn't be walking for a long time, due to damaged muscles and nerves. He swore he could feel his skin smoldering.

He realized that hardly any of his belt was left holding his pants on. From his ribs to his knee, there was nothing but blood and exposed flesh. His shirt was singed to hell, and he thanked God that he wore a belt, or not only his body would hurt, but so would his pride.

Just then, a vision flashed through his mind. He saw a woman, she was strange, not from where he was, but he knew her some how. Her hair was dark, a blackish brown, and long. 'Is she a part of my team?' he asked himself. He figured she was, since he couldn't place her anywhere else. But then again, he didn't remember anywhere else. Then Sam popped into his mind. She had tried to help him, and he was so close to going home, wherever home was, so close to finding out who we really was. Not just a man with a name, not just a member of a team of intergalactic explorers, but he wanted to know about his family, his past, everything. He wanted to remember so bad, that it ate him up just thinking about it.

A few hours went by, and the aliens still hadn't come back. Cameron grew tired, but couldn't fall asleep. The pain kept him awake. The pain from the burns, the pain from not knowing who he was.

"What have you got?" Landry asked Sam in the Conference Room.

"Well, we were able to trace the message to a planet known as Shai, but we found no ship. They must've taken off as soon as they found out Cameron'd sent the message," Sam told him.

"So you'd saying you have no idea in hell where he's at?" Landry asked.

"That's what I'm saying. But we're going back to the planet to ask if they know anything about the people that took him," said Sam. She knew she didn't even have to ask if he thought it was ok. She already knew the answer.

"Just get him back. If you find anything out, report as soon as you can. Good luck," said General Landry, standing up, then leaving the room, also leaving it quiet.

"We will find him," Teal'c said, breaking the silence.

"I hope so," Sam told him, then looked to Daniel. "You guys better get ready. I'll meet you down there in about an hour. I've gotta take care of something, first." She pushed herself up from her chair and also left the room.

Daniel and Teal'c were getting quite good at exchanging looks behind Sam's back, and it just became natural the past few weeks. "We'll find him," Daniel copied Teal'c, who nodded slightly.

Landry heard a knock on his door just as he was sitting down. "Come in," he called out. He was surprised to see Sam enter his office. "Is everything all right, Colonel?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she asked him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

"Have you contacted Cameron's dad, yet?" she asked him, taking a seat.

"Not about this, no, I haven't. What should I tell him? 'Mr. Mitchell, we found your son, but lost him again'?" asked Landry.

"No, Sir. But could you see how he's doing for me? I'm sure he's going through a rough time, but to tell you the truth, I've been avoiding calling him-"

"And you want to know if I can do it for you?" Landry asked with an amused smile on his face. "It's ok, Colonel. Go get ready, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, standing from the chair.

"Don't worry about it," he called to her as she left the office, closing the door behind her.

**Ok, sorry it's taken so long. I'm getting behind on everything this year. But thanks for sticking with me, anyways. Bie:0D**


	16. Chapter 16

**All righty, then. How is everyone, today? I'm getting caught up in my homework, now, so I hope I'll get done with this pretty soon. But it'll be sad. I might make another sequel to this one, but if I do, it'll most-likely be the last one. Well, I still don't own this, and I think I forgot to say that in the last chapter, but if I did forget, this has the same effect. I think I need an exorcist for this fly in my room. It's like, an incubi, or something like that. Or maybe it's a sucubi, who knows? Ok? Here you go:0D**

**Chapter 16**

Landry dialed the number he'd been dreading for the last hour. He heard ringing, then a man answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mitchell, this is General Hank Landry. I'm not sure if you remember me-"

"Oh, I remember you fine. I'm not that old," said the voice.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'm calling to see how you're doing. Samantha Carter asked me to call for her, she's busy now and couldn't make the call. She's a friend of your son's. She wants to know if you're doing ok," Landry said.

"I'll be ok when you find him and bring him home, General," Mitchell said. "And I have no doubt you will."

"Yes, sir," Landry replied.

"Thank you for calling, General. And tell Sam thanks, also. Good-bye, General," said Mitchell.

"Bye," Landry said, and upon hearing a click on the other end, he hung up the phone. He hoped SG-1 would come back with something helpful.

oOo

"Nothing. Not a damned thing. You'd think these people would know if an alien ship was orbiting their planet," Sam said to Daniel and Teal'c as she lowered herself to sit on a step leading up to the Stargate.

"We have time to go to maybe one or two more villages before dark," Daniel said.

"Their suns do not set for precisely 14 hours," Teal'c said.

"I don't know. I mean, maybe this planet hasn't even been discovered by those things. Damn it, we don't even know if Cameron's still alive," Sam said.

"He's alive, Sam, and we're gonna find him," Daniel said softly, kneeling beside her.

"But he was right there! We had him, Daniel! _I_ had him, and I let them take him.They could be millions of lightyears away, by now," Sam spoke.

"They have taken him for a reason, Colonel Carter. I do not believe they have taken him very far. If they wanted information on us, they would still be near. Even if they were only taking him prisoner, they would have no reason to leave so soon," Teal'c reassured her.

"God, I'm going crazy," Sam whispered.

"We'll go search two more villages, then," Daniel said. "Come on. Don't give up on him, Sam," Daniel told her, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks," she told him, and they set out East, to Walgerdon.

oOo

"Yeah, come on! Damn son of a bitch!" Cameron yelled as the door opened. He saw two large creatures enter the room, Danoir being absent.

He painfully stood up and stormed up to the large creatures. He nailed one in the face, then charged the other up against the wall, knocking the wind out of it.

He felt himself falling backwards as he was pulled off the second creature by the first, and he hit the floor with a thud. He pushed himself to his feet, and just as he was going for the first, it fell to the floor with an electric charge surrounding its form. Not even a second later, the other fell to the floor with the same charge. He grabbed the gun closest to him and aimed it at the people approaching. He recognized them.

"Sam," he said, tiredly lowering his gun. He let his arms hang limp beside his body as relief flooded over him.

Sam quickly walked over to him, and looked at his chest and side, examining the burns and bruises. "We need to get him back to the ship, and quick."

"All right, let's go, then. Bomb's to go off in about two minutes," Daniel told the others.

"Bomb?" Cameron asked, confused.

"Indeed. Hopefully it will not turn out as it did the last time," Teal'c responded.

Cameron was confused to hell...again. How did they find him? And why did they plant a bomb? Oh...

"We'd better go, then. I've been waiting long enough," Mitchell told them, then slowly lead them out of the room.

**Hopefully, indeed...Yeah, I know. There's a lot to explain, but all in good time, my children. I know, I'm a little crazy, but not as crazy as El Loco Codo. That's me. I'm as crazy as me, so don't worry about it. Well, I hope you like this chapter! The next might not be up for a while because I'm moving down to Missouri next Friday, I think, and it'll be hard to post, unless I can get down to the library and get on the internet. Well, bie:0D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I just moved and haven't had any internet access, so thanks to all you who've stayed with me, even though there's only like, four of you but you guys are awesome...anywho...here's the story, I hope you like this chapter, cuz the last one was kind of a u-kno chapter, so I hope this one will turn out better. Also, I'm gonna try to wrap this up pretty soon. The story, I mean. Here it is:0D**

**Chapter 17**

"The Odessey's gonna beam us out in a couple of minutes, so we gotta try to stay alive for that long, ok?" Sam joked to Cameron.

"I think I'll manage," Cameron said quietly. "These guys are serious. They're not like the Goa'uld," Cameron told the others.

They were all sitting in a dark storage room, waiting for the beam. Once they were beamed out, they were to destroy the vessel. Cameron pulled his knees up to his chest as best he could without causing too much pain, and looked down at the floor, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"How you holding up, Mitchell?" asked Daniel, leaning over toward him.

"I'm fine," said his muffled voice.

"We'll be able to get you to a doctor when we get back to the ship. All we gotta do is wait," Sam said.

As though it would be easy. Cameron had waited far longer than he'd liked. His chest hurt like hell, his muscles were soar, his stomache and leg burned like hell, and his shoulder felt like it was out of its socket. He wanted to get off that ship as soon as it was possible.

Cameron squoze his eyes shut at the blinding pain in the back of his head. He'd had the same migrane nearly the entire time he'd been there. He couldn't remember one this bad since-well, he could remember much, but he was pretty sure he hadn't had one like this for a long while.

A few seconds later a bright light enveloped them, and at that moment, Mitchell panicked. He remembered the pain of the last trip he'd had by way of "glowing light thing," and he hadn't liked it one bit. He jumped back, but felt the strange sensation of the beam, and next thing he knew, he was on the Prometheus. He looked around frantically, stumbling over his own feet, trying to get away from the others.

"Cam, it's ok, you're on the Prometheus," said Sam, cautiously inching toward him.

Cam stared at her for a moment with a scared look in his eyes.

"You need to see Doctor Lamm. Can you walk to the infirmary?" she asked, reaching his side.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" he whispered to her, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore than he already had.

"That was Asgard beaming technology. Like the transporters on Star Trek," Sam said.

"I remembr that," said Cameron.

"The beaming technology?" asked Sam.

"No, Star Trek," Mitchell told her. "I'm remembering a lot of things, now. The Stargate Program, the team, Landry. I remember..." his voice trailed off as the not-so-fond memories invaded his mind, and he tried to push them away.

A moment later, they reached the ship's infirmary, being met by Dr. Lamm.

"You should've called me down, it would've been a lot easier for him," Carolyn scolded the others. "You're gonna have to wait outside while I get him cleaned up. It looks like I'll have a little more to do than just bandaging today," she said with a slight smile. "Take a seat on the bed."

Mitchell did as she said as the others headed for the door, Sam lingering behind. "It'll be ok, Cam. It's nice to have you around again. We've missed you a lot," she said, then left.

Lamm walked back from her counter, pulling on her gloves. "It's been a while, Mitchell. Been quiet," she joked, getting a small smile fron him. "All right, then. Let's see what we've got."

**Yeah, that's it, for now. All right? Yay for Cam! He finally got home! Well, on the ship _headed _for home...Again, I know it's been like, a month since I've updated this thing, but we just now got the internet up and going, so yeah. Well, thanks, and please review! Bie:0D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! A new chapter! Ok...well, I've finally made some friends here in this God-forsaken town, so I'm doing a little better off than I was before. And I got an electric guitar for my birthday! Woo-hoo! Well, thanks, Lil' Cwick for stayin' with me from the beginning! So, I don't own Stargate-SG1 or any of its characters except for the ones that I make up, of course...well, here it is:0D**

**Chapter 18**

"It's about Goddamned time!" Landry exclaimed. "How's he doing?" he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Sam had just walked into the General's office, and hardly sat down before she was met with the comments. "He's...difficult. He's injured physically as well as mentally and emotionally. He's pretty screwed up, General," Sam said. She hated to admit it, but he was so messed up he didn't know left from right.

"Has he woke up, yet?" asked Landry.

"Not yet. He's been asleep for about eight hours. He was talking to Teal'c on the ship, but that was the only person he'd talk to. He'd listen to what others had to say, but he wouldn't say anything for himself. Unless he was talking to Teal'c. I'm sure that...that he'll be back to normal in no time, Sir," she lied, and she knew Landry knew she didn't truly believe that, but he didn't say anything about it.

"How are you holding up, Colonel?" he asked her.

"I'm holding up fine, Sir, thanks," Sam said. But she was lieing about that, too.

"You lie like a rug, Colonel," Landry joked lightly. "Go get some sleep. And tell Teal'c I want to speak with him if you see him on your way, would you?"

"Of course, Sir," said Sam. She sat up from the seat she'd previously taken.

Sam paced the hallways, searching for her quarters when she ran into Daniel, literally.

"Oh, Sam I'm sorry. You ok?" Daniel asked.

"I'll live," she said with a small grin. "I haven't talked to you much lately. How've you been?"

"Well, I've been," he said simply, crossing his arms. "I was just heading to the mess. You wanna go?"

"Sure," she said, walking beside him down to the cafeteria. "Have you seen Teal'c?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in the waiting room, believe it, or not. I was thinking about going down, myself, but I haven't eaten in God knows how long."

"I know how you feel. You heading down afterwards, then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said as they entered the cafeteria.

Cameron felt like someone had thrown him into a river than had already dried up. His whole body was aching in spite of the drugs he was on. His head was still fuzzy as he tried to remember where he was. He'd been doing a lot of remembering, lately, but not everything was piecing together properly. Like why he was actually comfortable for the first time in over a month. _Earth, _he thought to himself.

Mitchell sat up slowly, biting back the pain it brought, then looked around the room. His eyes were still half closed as the blurriness began to fade, but the light in the room made sure that he wasn't going to be able to open them all the was.

"Colonel?" came a voice.

Cam turned to his left to see the woman doctor beside him holding a chart. "Wha' hap'n?" Cam asked indistincly.

"You're in the infirmary. On Earth," Lamm added. "Do you remember your name?"

"Mitchell," he said tiredly.

"Good, do you remember how you got here?" Lamm asked him softly.

He nodded slightly, bringing out the pain in his neck and upper back. "Odyssey," he mumbled, closing his eyes. A moment later, his head fell back against the pillows. "Carolyn?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah," she said, surprised he remembered her name, of all things.

"Chiron...'s he ok?" Cam whispered, opening his eyes slightly.

"He's ok. You did a good thing in saving him, Cameron. You've got a visitor, by the way. He's been wanting in here for a while, you up for it?" Lamm asked.

"Yeah," Cmaeron said.

Lamm walked out, then reentered a moment later with Teal'c behind her.

"How are you feeling, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked him.

"Peachy," he whispered. His headache was growing by the second, and just talking was wearing him out. He closed his eyes again, but remained awake. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone is...peachy," Teal'c repeated. "Would you like to be left alone, Colonel Mitchell?"

"No, it's good having someone to talk to. Hey, I'm getting my memory back. There's some bits here and there I can't quite catch, but it's falling together," Cam said, opening his eyes back up again, letting a smile form over his face.

"It is good to have you back. General Landry speaks of putting a universal tracking device on you. And a leash," Teal'c said with a smile.

Cam laughed lightly, trying not to disturb his wounds too much. "Even though I should feel offended, I think it would help. The one I got now's probably smashed to bits, but I don't think it's universal, anyways," he joked. Once, again, his eyelids slid shut.

"You are tired, Colonel Mitchell. I will leave you to rest," Teal'c said, standing up.

"You come back later?" Mitchell asked, almost inaudably.

"I will," Teal'c replied, then left.

**Ah, finally! It's not over, yet. I think I've just got one more chapter left to do, and I'll let you guys go. Have you heard that song "She let herself go"? It's pretty old by now, but it's a pretty good song. ANyways, thanks, again, for sticking with me this long, we've finally moved back to Iowa again, and this is now four times that we've moved since October last year. But I'm happy we're back, because the drug capital of Missouri wasn't too fun. Well, bie:0D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so thanks for reviewing!...even though I only had one...but ok! I think everyone left because I wasn't updating, so I guess I'll have to go give them..."the talk"(dun dun dun). Ok, so anyways, I hope you all liked the other chapter, so here's another one to keep you stuck here. Might be the last one, so yeah. Here it goes! I don't own Stargate SG1 or anything like that, just most of the bad guys and the other people in there with no names. Here you go:0D**

**Chapter 19**

"Well, it's good to see you up and around," Sam said, walking with Cam.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. I'm happy I'm out, but I think I should've accepted the crutches," Mitchell joked to her. "God, that place was hell."

"I knew the infirmary was bad, but-"

"Not the infirmary," he told her, talking to the floor. "But the infirmary may have been just as bad."

Sam forced a smile and looked away.

"Listen, Cam, I was going to visit you in the infirmary, but I was busy, and I know friends come first, but there was something I had to get done," she said, but didn't seem to look as guilty as she sounded. Hell, she was almost smiling.

"It's ok," he said suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Follow me," she said choppily, and walked ahead.

Cam did as told and said, "So, what's going on?"

She didn't answer his question, only smiled. "I thought you'd wanna see him again before he went back to his planet." She knocked on the door of one of the quarters' doors. A moment later it opened to reveal a short fat bald man.

"Chiron," Cam said with a small smile. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Ah, Colonel Mitchell. I am glad to see you are doing better. I have not yet thanked you for-"

Mitchell held his hand up to stop Chiron and said, "You don't need to thank me. You're a friend, and besides, it's my job."

"All the same. Thank you," he said, holding out his hand for Cameron to shake.

Cam took it and said, "I don't shake hands often in this line of work."

Sam smiled, getting the joke, leaving Chiron in the dark. "Well, I guess I will be going, then. Colonel Carter, thank you for your hospitality, and all you and your people have done for me. You have freed our planet, among others."

Chiron resumed putting things into what looked like a suitcase, then walked out of the room, nodding to them both. "You saved their planet?"

"Um...it's a long story. It kinda explains what happened to you and your memory loss and all," she said, cringing.

"Oh, does it? As a matter of fact, I've got everything back now, unfortunately," he said, then laughed. "I'm gonna go see Chiron off."

Sam followed him to the gateroom, and arrived just as the gate lit up. Chiron was already walking up the ramp, then turned halfway and yelled, "Farewell, friends!"

He then turned back and left, and the gate shut down a moment later. Mitchell was surprised to see the whole team there, including Vala.

"What's the occasion?" he asked Landry.

"We...are going to throw a party. Just cuz. Hell, we even bought balloons. It's down in the cafeteria. I'll meet you all down there," he said.

"Yes, General Laundry," Sam said.

Landry turned a moment, then shrugged and left, followed by Teal'c and Daniel.

Cam finally let out his laugh, as did Sam. "God, I can't believe you just did that!" Mitchell laughed.

"I believe you owe me fifty dollars," Sam added.

"Oh, come on, Sam-"

"Fifty..." Sam sang out with a smile.

Cam sighed, then pulled out his wallet and handed her a fifty, then put it back in his pocket.

"You always carry around big bills?" Sam asked.

"Only for you, Samantha," he said with a smile, and she smiled, too. Maybe they wouldn't need a shock collar, after all.

**The End**

**Yay! That's it. El Done-o. Thanks for all of you who have been by reading, Lil Cwick-Check out the Fortune Teller's Globe(not glove), and all you other little critters-and big ones, too- so it's been good having you. I'm learning the art of letting go...(sniffs)...Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'll write another story, sometime, but it won't be related to this one. Well, farewell! God, I hate saying that. Good-bye and good-night! Bie:0D**


End file.
